Goddess of Destruction
by Tachimukau
Summary: Ack I'm so bad at summaries! Dragoons have been brought back again to save the world from the cruel fate of Soa. What they don't know is that the true enemy is closer than ever. Summary sucks, please check it out. REVISED AND BETTER THAN BEFORE
1. The Start of a New Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own LoD (Well I own a copy ') but I DO own the charactors in this story, and the plot, and well...yeah

A/N: Okay well um I started this fic when I was in like 7th grade and I posted the first couple chapters on here and I myself wasn't pleased with the results (it was ick p) So I decided I should rewrite it. As soon as I rewrote the first chapter I was giddy because I loved how much better it seemed. I'm in 9th grade now and am willing to take a second shot at posting it. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it (because I do so much!)!! Remember, read and review!! Oh and don't hesitate to give some constructive critisim (that doesn't mean flames, kiddos) because I need all the help I can get. Plus my Microsoft Works has been messing up so I'm using word pad which doesn't have a spell check so please inform me of any mistakes you find!!

ENJOY!!

_"No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever" -Francis Muriac_

And so it begins...

**G**oddess **o**f **D**estruction

Ch.1 The Start of a New Legend

_Strawberry blonde hair whipped her face as she stood at the front of the ship. She let her mind wander as waves slapped against the ship. The young girl loved the sea, she loved how it seemed to calm her worries and cause her problems to dissolve. "Sweetheart, come inside you'll catch a cold!" Her mother yelled from the cabin doorway_.

_"Coming mother." She sighed and took one last big breath of fresh sea air before heading back into the cabin._

Arlena groaned and turned on her back, **they just wont go away, **she murmured as she rubbed her eyes. It was still night out, leaving Arlena with the impression that she hadn't slept very long, barely two hours. Though she wasn't too surprised, sleeping on the ground never was very comfortable, especially when she her dreams came and made it worst.

"Might as well keep going, I'm never going to get back to sleep now." She packed up the few things she had and started down the dark forest path to Seles

_Thaedda stood alone in a thick darkness, a darkness that chilled her to the bone. She'd never been so afraid in her life as the darkness seemed to consume her as she stood there, too scared to move._

_"Don't be scared." A voice, the beautiful voice the girl had never heard before. Thaedda squinted her hardest, but the darkness was too thick for her to see a thing. Then suddenly a bright white light lit up the whole area._

_Thaedda didn't shield her eyes, she stared in awe at the beauty. A creature with silver dragon like wings, her (Thaedda was sure it was a woman, though she couldn't make out her features) hands raised towards the heavens._

Thaedda shot up in bed, breathing hard and her eyes wide. It wasn't until she looked around and realized she was in her bed did she relax. "Just a dream," She whispered, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand.

But somehow it seemed too real, the fear that she still felt was so genuine. Sure, it was natural to be frightened after a bad dream, but this fear was all too real for her and so was the warmth she felt. The warmth from the beautiful light, the light that saved her from the darkness.

Thaedda reached for the white stone sitting on her nightstand and closed her palm around it. The stone had been given to her by her mother when she was barely three years of age and it always seemed to calm her when she was scared the most. She held it too her chest and closed her eyes, had her eyes been open she might have noticed the pale glow around the stone.

Arlena paid a young inn girl for a room she had just rented and exited the inn. She had arrived at Seles not to long ago, but even still couldn't sleep. Since it was nearing noon she had given up, "might as well waste some time if I'm here."

Arlena put her hands behind her head and looked up at the blue sky. Suddenly the visions of dead bodies flashed through her mind. The horrid stink of rotting flesh and blood, bodies strewn everywhere, covering the ship everywhere she looked. Her dead mother looking up at her, a knife sticking out of her stomach. _'You killed them'_ A deep female voice hissed, _'its your fault they're dead.'_

WHAM! Arlena fell to the ground, knocking her out of whatever trance she had been in. She rubbed her forehead and pushed herself off the ground. "I'm so sorry miss!" Arlena's eyes were drawn to an unusual looking girl dusting off her skirt. "I guess I was in a bit of a daze." The girl admitted, smiling nervously.

Arlena's eyes were fixated on the girl's bright violet eyes, it was a very unusual color for one's eyes. The girl flushed slightly and the young woman realized she was starring. "Oh, sorry I guess I was in my own little world as well."

"Are you new in town? I mean I've never seen you here before and we usually don't get many visitors and -oh sorry I'm being rude!" She bowed her head and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm just passing through," Arlena replied quickly, she wasn't one to be getting friendly with strangers.

"Oh, well have a nice visit then. I guess I should get going and I'm pretty sure I'm keeping you from something to so, have a good day!" And with that the violet eyed girl turned and hurried off in the other direction.

Arlena watched her curiously as she hurried off, "strange girl," she murmured. Even so the girl seemed to have such a gentle kindness to her, a pure innocence that was so rare these days. With a sigh the young woman continued on her way.

Suddenly it got dark, as if some huge dark cloud had covered the sky. The people of Seles stopped to take a glance at the sky, hoping to finish their errands before the rain. But when they did, they cried out in horror, for a large dragon flew over the small village.

Arlena's eyes widened as she stared up at the belly of the legendary monster which hadn't been spotted for hundreds of years. Most villagers wore the same expression and stood unmoved because of shock, but others were panicking. People were running and screaming in all directions as the dragon came around again, fire spitting from its mouth.

It's blue scales glinted in the sunlight as it hovered above Seles. It roared a mighty roar and then began to land. People ran from their houses and shops to safety, carrying their children and running for their lives. They sought safety in the hills bordering Seles.

Arlena was still standing stark still as she watched the beast smash many houses and shops, maybe even people to the ground as it landed. It roared again and went back on it's hind legs. That's when Arlena realized just who was standing right in front of the dragon, looking immobile, it was the girl she had bumped into earlier. **Shit**, She ran towards the girl, with every intention to get her the hell away from the dragon.

Thaedda stood frozen with fear as she stared up at the vicious creature with multiple sharp horns on top of it's head. It's large golden eyes finally stopped on her and it gave a low growl, baring its sharp fangs. "Watch out! Move!" Arlena yelled as she ran for the girl. "Get out of the way!!"

Thaedda's hand quickly went to the white stone that hung on a chain around her neck. It was an instant reaction, as if her body knew something she did not. Warmth flooded through her, giving her an unknown strength she had never before experienced. Suddenly a bright light engulfed her, lifting her up into the sky.

Arlena skidded to a halt as the girl was consumed in a bright light. She shielded her eyes and shied away from the light.

When Thaedda opened her eyes again she was hovering above the ground dressed in a white armor and **WINGS?! **She gasped aloud and strained her neck to look at the magnificent white dragon wings protruding from her armored back. **What is this?! **

Arlena stared, her mouth agape as she witnessed the transformation from girl to, well she wasn't sure what! **What is that girl?**


	2. With White Wings

A/N: Well ok this is the second Ch. and its much longer than the first. This one is the 'big' dragon fight. Keep in mind that I am not a good action writer, so bear with me. Read, Review, and ENJOY!

Ch.2 With White Wings

Thaedda was still completely amazed at what she had become, she examined the armor as she hovered above the ground. "Watch out!" Thaedda snapped out of her daze just quick enough to see a large clawed dragon foot come swinging her way. Thaedda hurled herself backwards, barely missing that sharpened claws of the massive dragon. The girl searched for the source of the voice that brought her out of her out of her daze and shock. Her eyes met with the green ones of the young woman she had bumped into earlier.

"Thank you," Thaedda said, soaring over to the woman and out of harms way.

"What are you?" Arlena asked, her eyes going over the wings and new armor on the girl.

"I-don't-I don't know!." The dragon roared again, bringing the females' attention back to it. "Oh no! Seles is going to be destroyed, we have to do something!"

"Do something?! It's a freaking dragon! A destructive creature that hasn't lived for hundreds of years! What the hell are two humans supposed to do about it?!" Arlena asked, sending the girl an fearful look.

"A creature that hasn't lived for hundreds of years, a dragon..." The girl's eyes widened in realization and she looked down at herself, covered in silver armor, wings on her back. "Could that really be so?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"Dragoons!" The dragon roared again and swung its leg, smashing a few more buildings. It was not giving the two girls much time to think of a plan to put a stop to it...if they could.

"Dragoons?! The legendary dragon knights which saved the worlds by defying the will of Soa?! Those dragoons? Well in case you didn't notice than maybe I should tell you that its ONLY A LEGEND and second, if it is true, the dragoon stones were lost hundreds of years ago!!" Arlena practically shouted at the younger girl, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to her.

"Yes but if the dragons are back then somehow..." Thaedda's voice trailed off as she looked up at the dragon, whom watched the two girls who had yet to run. It roared and reeled it's head back. **Oh no**

Arlena's eyes snapped to the dragon and she cursed under her breath. The dragon snapped its head forward and flames poured from its mouth, heading towards the two girls. The violet eyed girl grabbed Arlena by the arm and shot through the air, barely avoiding the fire that had been meant to burn them.

Arlena shook off the girl's grip and wiped her forehead of the sweat it had accumulated. "Dammit, we can't take on a dragon." She growled, glaring up at the beast.

"No, but a dragoon could." Thaedda looked down at the silver stone that was embedded into her armor.

"But-!"

"If dragons have somehow come back then maybe, so have dragoons. It must be true, I must be a dragoon!" The girl exclaimed, touching the stone.

"But that can't be!"

"You'd better believe it." Both girls jumped in surprised at the new voice. A young man with platinum hair and the blood red eyes of a wingly stood just a few paces behind them and to the side, watching the dragon intently. Arlena was surprised enough by the fact that he was indeed a wingly, it had been a long time since she had come across one, but even more surprised by the fact that he too wore armor, only green, identical to the girl with the violet eyes, complete with green dragon like wings.

Thaedda let out an amazed breath, "you-?"

"Yes, I'm a dragoon as well." He replied with a nod, gripping the spear in his right hand more tightly.

"But how?!" Arlena exclaimed, this was all beyond comprehendible and she couldn't believe it!

"Does it really matter at the moment?" The wingly asked sharply, giving her a stern look. Arlena was a bit surprised when he snapped at her, but she thought it the better not to argue, they were standing in front of a dragon.

The wingly raised his spear above his head and spun it with great skill and Arlena felt a strong wind pick up out of no where. Her and the girl had to shield their eyes against the flying dust and sand as the wind picked up ever more. The wingly mumbled something Arlena didn't quite catch and she heard the caw of a mighty bird.

She dropped her hands and watched in absolute amazement as a bird made of wind spread its wings and flew towards the dragon. Thaedda and Arlena watched as the wind bird slammed into the dragon, nearly knocking it on its back. The wingly didn't waste anytime in rushing towards it, his spear at the ready.

"Can you get me a bow?" Arlena looked at the girl. "Please, I need to help him, archery is almost all I know." Arlena looked up at the wingly who was now dodging the dragon's spiked head and claws and then back at the violet eyed dragoon.

"Sure, but what about arrows?"

"No arrows, just a bow." Arlena frowned but ran off to find the weapon shop. No arrows? What is she going to do with just a bow? She skidded to a halt outside an abandoned weapon shop, surely its owners wouldn't mind the small theft especially if it was to save their village. So Arlena followed the girl's orders and nabbed, just a bow.

"Here, but I don't understand how -" She shut her mouth suddenly as an arrow of light magically appeared in the girl's hands. She stared, **this is all too weird.**

The new dragoon notched the arrow and pulled back the bowstring. Thaedda was careful to watch for the wingly who was still fighting the relentless dragon. She aimed carefully and released the arrow.

The wingly watched the arrow sink into the hard scales of the dragon and it let out a mighty roar. He looked back at the young girl and then soared out of the way as the dragon bucked it's head at him.

"How did you do that?" Thaedda held out her hands and again an arrow of light appeared.

"I don't know." She replied simply, aiming again at the dragon. Arlena watched as again the arrow sunk deep into the dragons scales, piercing its flesh. "I need to get closer or I'll never get a killing shot." Thaedda flew high into the sky and towards the dragon, to kill she needed to be close.

"You sure adapted quickly." The wingly spoke to her when she approached.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Thaedda replied, notching another arrow. "Can you keep it busy? I need to pierce it's heart, but to do that I need to be really close." The wingly nodded and flew at the dragon.

Arlena stood down on the ground, watching as the two dragoons fought the massive dragon. She felt obligated to help, but being human didn't give her much of a choice. Dragoons were rulers of dragons, they alone could control or kill a dragon. What could she do?

It was hard for the wingly to get a hit in, the dragon kept breathing fire or clawing at him, he couldn't get very close. Though he was a mere distraction so it didn't matter, he just hoped the girl could locate it's heart quick enough before he did end up getting burned.

Thaedda hovered above the dragon's head, unnoticed by it as she searched for it's heart. The wingly was doing a good job of distracting the thing, they were lucky he had showed up when he did. Her mom's stone was a dragoon stone, that alone brought up so many questions. Had her mother known? Why had she given it to her? Did she know Thaedda was to be a dragoon?

"Girl, MOVE!!" The advice was yelled a second too late, by the time Thaedda noticed the spiked head of the dragon heading her way it was too late. A spike ripped through her left wing and when it was ripped free, down she went.

Thaedda slammed to the ground, nearly knocking her unconscious. Her armor had helped sustain most injuries, but it had still hurt a lot. She used her hands to push herself up, but pain swept through her body and she dropped to her stomach again.

"Dammit." Arlena ran towards the fallen girl, but stopped when she saw the dragon turn its attention away from the wingly and to its newly fallen prey. **The wingly can't get to her in time and neither can I and it doesn't look like she can save herself. Damnit, what now?**

Arlena took a deep breath, realizing what she had to do, and drew her twin butterfly daggers. She ran forward as fast as she could towards the dragon. Twirling the daggers a few times in her hands she leapt as she got close enough and plunged them in between a large scale on the dragon's thigh.

The dragon roared in pain or annoyance Arlena wasn't sure, but she knew now that the dragon's attention was fully on her. She pulled on her daggers to free them, but they were stuck, she tugged and tugged but they wouldn't come free.

"You idiot, get the hell out of there!" The wingly yelled to her from above, but Arlena paid him no attention. She couldn't leave her daggers, they were her pride and joy, she couldn't just--the dragon roared again and she looked up to see it looking down on her.

**"**Oh shit," And she ran as fast as she could in the other direction. Suddenly she felt the heat at her back and she knew what was coming. The wingly sped down and grabbed her by the arm and rolled out of the way of the scalding heat. Arlena coughed as she rolled in the dust. She pushed herself up and was met with the angry face of the dragoon who'd saved her.

"Are you stupid?! Are your weapons worth your life?!" Arlena frowned and dusted herself off. **Hell with thanking you now**, she thought to herself. She ignored him and ran to the fallen girl, he followed.

"Hey, girl you ok?" She asked, helping the dragoon to her feet. Thaedda was still a bit dizzy but alive and well, sort of at least.

"Its Thaedda, and I'm fine." She replied, grabbing her bow and immediately notching another arrow of light.

"Whoa don't you think you should-"

"I can kill it." She pulled the bowstring and then to Arlena's and the wingly's surprise she shot the arrow at the sky. Suddenly day turned to night and the clouds left the sky as stars filed it. The moon that never sets, the moon that fell hundreds of years ago was there, almost like a simulation. The arrow struck it and from the moon a blue beam shot to Earth. The three watched as the beam struck the dragon. The beast roared in definite pain and stream rose from its body as the beam seemed to fry it.

Thaedda notched a sparking light arrow and aimed right at the dragon's heart and with the release of the string the arrow struck the dragon. It roared in agony and pain as it began to die. Thaedda fell to her knees as she suddenly felt drained. Her armor slowly dissipated and the white dragoon fell to the ground in front of her.

Arlena sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose to ease the oncoming headache. She glanced to the side and noticed that the wingly was gone. She frowned and glanced around the area, no where. "Where'd he disappear to?" She murmur to herself.

She turned her face to the sky and there he was, in the air. He seemed to be leaving, having done his part. It was then Arlena caught his eyes, the blood red eyes that was a trait of every wingly. But when she did instead of flying away to wherever he was heading, he just flapped his dragon like wings and stayed in place, never looking away from her.

Arlena wasn't sure why, but she felt strangely compelled to keep staring and it seemed they stared at each other forever till Thaedda's cried out in pain. Arlena tore her gaze from the wingly and looked at the girl who was clutching her ankle. Before she went to help, Arlena looked back up at the sky, he was gone.

"What's wrong?" She asked, kneeling by the girl.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Thaedda murmured, rubbing her sore ankle and frowning.

"Must have been from when you fell, c'mon I'll help you up." Thaedda excepted the help of the young woman and stood.

"Its gone!"

"Hmm?"

"The dragon! Its gone!" Arlena looked to where the dragon had once been and sure enough there was nothing there but crushed buildings and silver pools of blood.

"Stay here for a minute." Thaedda stood in place and Arlena walked to the area where the dragon had died. She found her daggers quickly and sheathed them at her side where they belonged. Arlena decided then that this was the strangest day she had ever had.


End file.
